


Taiyang's Visit

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Clover's POV
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Kudos: 34





	Taiyang's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Clover's POV

A middle aged blond man walked into the training room, where the Ace Ops and I were training with Team RWBY. He looks familiar, but I couldn't remember him. 

"Um excuse me. This room is only for huntsmen and huntresses. Please leave sir." I told him from across the room.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm a huntsman. Plus, I'm here to see some people." Team RWBY, hearing the voice turned around. Ruby literally squealed in excitement and launched herself on the man. Yang followed only a few seconds behind her younger sister and together, they hugged the man. 

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked him, hanging off of his arm.

"Can't your old man come and check up on you? I've been worrying ever since you two left me and I couldn't take it anymore. After I heard that you guys had made it safely, to Atlas, I had to visit." She hugged each of the girls individually, and then turned to everyone in the room. 

"Hello. I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, but you guys can just call me Tai. I'm Yang and Ruby's dad." He said, shaking hands with everybody. Blake and Weiss introduced themselves last, and Taiyang hugged both of them. 

Qrow walked into the room, "Hey sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't-" He stopped talking when he spotted Tai. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see my family. I could ask you what you are doing here." Tai scowled. Ruby looked back and forth between her uncle and her father, clearly worried. 

"I made sure that your children made it here safely, and now I'm working to fight the crazy lady trying to destroy the world." Qrow walked past him and walked over to where everyone else was standing. "Ready to train?" he asked us.

"Actually," a new voice said. Ironwood had entered the room. "Everyone can have the day off today. That way, you can catch up with family." Qrow went to object, but Ironwood cut him off. 

"It's the least I can do for you and your family Qrow. You've done a lot recently. I know we are fighting a war, but Tai is your family."

"Technically, he isn't anymore." Qrow muttered under his breath. I seemed to be the only person who heard them. 

"Thank you General!" Ruby said, saluting Ironwood. She turned to her father, "Let's go get lunch in Atlas! They have some amazing food." 

Yang walked over to Qrow and took his hand. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. But Ruby would definitely prefer it if you did. I can come up with a good excuse if you can't force yourself to do it." 

"No, I'll go. But Clover comes with me." He ruffled her hair. "I'm still you and Ruby's family. I should be there for her, for both of you." She smiled. 

"Meet you there!" She said, running off after her sister and her father.

"I hope you don't mind, but it looks like we have lunch plans today," Qrow said, taking my hand. 

"I don't mind. I just want to know one thing, and you do not have to answer it. Why do you not get along with Tai? You two are basically family." 

"Well, Tai married my sister, Raven. But when Raven had Yang, she left him and rejoined the bandit tribe. After that, he never seemed the same around me, I think I reminded him of her. And then he married Summer, who was like a younger sister to me. And together, they had Ruby. Summer raised both Yang and Ruby, she was the best mom ever. And then, one day, she went on a mission, supposedly one of Ozpin's secrets, though it was hard to tell those days. And she never came back. I searched for her, but couldn't find her. Tai basically begged me to get information from Ozpin, since I was close to him. But Ozpin seemed just as in the dark as we did, so I refused. I trusted Oz to tell me if there was something important concerning my family. And then, there was my drinking problem, he hated that. And how much Ruby looked up to me, even though I wasn't around that much. It was just a lot of hurt and anger that drove us apart." 

I felt bad for Qrow. I knew that he used to be on a team with Tai, so it must have been hard for him to lose his friend. I grabbed his hand and smiled at hi, He smiled back and we headed off to lunch.

Lunch was incredibly awkward. Qrow mostly kept to himself, and Tai almost completely ignored him. Both of them looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Finally, Tai turned to Qrow. "Ruby told me that you saved her from a psychotic scorpion faunus. Thank you." I noticed that he smiled faintly, but only for a moment.

Qrow looked up from his lunch. "Oh, yeah. It was no big deal." He mumbled. 

"No big deal! You almost died Uncle Qrow! I call that a big deal." Ruby said. 

Taiyang looked from Ruby to Qrow and back to Ruby in surprised. "You didn't mention the almost dying part. What happened?" Ruby launched into the story of Qrow's fight with Tyrian Callows and how he had been poisoned. This was a story I had never heard before, I knew Qrow had beef with Tyrian, but I never knew why. 

When Ruby finished the story, the table fell silent for a few minutes. Then Tai got up and hugged Qrow. Qrow stiffened in his chair, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you Qrow. Thank you so much." Tai said, a single tear running down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off and sat back down in his seat. Qrow seemed to relax a little and they started chatting like normal people, without malice or anger. 

"Wait, you haven't told your boyfriend the story about your glorious skirt day?" Tai asked in surprise halfway through the meal.

"Skirt day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Qrow. My boyfriend, turned an adorable shade of red and placed his face in his hands. Yang laughed, obviously knowing this story. Ruby looked around in confusion. At least I wasn't the only person who would be hearing this story for the first time.

"It was our first day at beacon. I had known Qrow for a little while before we started school, but we were already best friends. But anyway, first day of school. The night before, Raven and I had pulled Qrow aside and told him that Ozpin had made some last minute changes to the school's dress code. At first, he was skeptical, but we kept insisting, so he believed us. The next day, he enters class wearing a girls' uniform, skirt and all, legs out for the world to see. We had told him that it was a kilt. Of course, everyone laughed at him, but he handled it pretty coolly. He set his right leg on our desk and motioned to it and asked 'like what you see?'" Everyone but Qrow was cracking up with laughter. He still had his face buried in his hands. 

"Aw babe, you're so cute," I said, pulling his hands away from his face and holding them in mine. 

"Whatever" he grumbled. "You'll regret that Tai. I have plenty of stories about all the trouble you created at school. Don't push me."

"Aw, the kitten growls," I teased. Qrow scowled at me. "Aw come on babe, lighten up. I wish I could have seen you back them."

"Me too!" Ruby and Yang say in unison. Taiyang just laughs. 

We finish our lunch and Tai says that he plans to take the girls to the amusement park. Qrow and I plan to head back home and play some video games and hang out. We go our separate ways.

Qrow and I walk hand in hand, down the street. "I'm glad you made up with Taiyang. He really is cool and nice," I commented.

"Well, we are basically brothers. We were bound to come back together eventually." He smiled. "But hey, thanks for being there as emotional support. Though I think you enjoyed that a little too much."

We got back and changed into our house clothes. Qrow put on some shorts and when he entered the room, I smiled and said "I like what I see." Qrow looked down at his legs, glared at me, and left the room. He came back in sweatpants. "Aww, come on," I complained. 

Qrow sat in my lap, and gave me a quick kiss. "No, never mention that again."

"Fine," I whined, stealing another kiss. 

"Now you have to tell me one embarrassing story from your academy days. It's only fair." Qrow said, a teasing smile on his face. 

"Do I have too, really?"

"Yup. It's only fair. But hey, I love you." He kissed me one more time, draping his arms on my shoulders.

"I love you too."


End file.
